Out of My League With All That I Am
by songbird of the theater
Summary: During the search for Horcruxes Harry rests at Grimmauld place and meets someone who gives him unexpected comfort. My first fic from another site. Just checking it's reception here before i continue with it. A little slow in the beginning but hold firm!
1. A Little Persuasion

The walls of the old manor were dark, moldy, and unimpressive. Harry stared out at the debris-strewn floors in the house that obviously hadn't been used in months.

Harry sighed as his gaze found the piles of chips and dust as they had crumbled from the holes in the walls of ancient plaster. He had hit another dead-end.

Harry Potter had been searching for the last of Voldemort's Horcruxes since Dumbeldore's funeral three months ago and so far all his leads were coming up dry. This place was supposed to house Helga Hufflepuff's cup.

Behind him, Harry heard two sets of feet shuffling into the room. Harry turned and saw his two best friends, and partners in his search, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Both came in with their wands up and their faces intent, but quickly faded to disappointment as their eyes swept across the dilapidated dwelling.

"So. . .It's not here?" Ron asked already knowing the answer.

Harry shook his head glumly, "Apparently not. If it ever was it was probably moved months ago."

Hermione, ever the optimist, forced a hopeful bouyant tone, "Well that's something isn't it? if they felt a need to move it then they must feel threatened by us searching!"

Harry gave out a snort of derision at that and dropped wearily into an old, moth-eaten wing-back chair and placed his forehead down into his upturned palms. Rubbing his temples, he could sense Ron and Hermione gazing at him in concern. He didn't care. he had been feeling this way for the past month. This over-powering sense of hopelessness with a few weak dregs of vengence still biting him, pressing him to continue. This sense of inadequecy.

Looking up he said, "So where to next?" Harry put alot out in that question. In it he said that he wasn't giving up but also that he was running out of ideas.

Ron and Hermione glanced at eachother, as though each were begging the other to step forward first. Hermione finally sighed and turning to Harry, began to speak,

"Actually Harry we think it's time we all went back to 12 Grimmauld Place."

Harry snapped erect and stared at Hermione in disbelief. Hermione took advantage of his stunned silence by rushing to explain.

"Really Harry, we've been searching for months and maybe what we really need is a rest. . .and perhaps to exchange some information with the other members of the Order."

Harry could tell she had only added that last item to make even consider this, she continued bolstered slightly that he hadn't snapped at her yet.

"You haven't been well Harry. . .You need this rest just as much as we do, and I think you know that."

Harry swallowed the retort he had been forming to consider this. He knew she was right. He hadn't been well, if only because he had been spending sleepless nights trying to figure out what few clues he had. But what was he supposed to do? Stop searching and let the man who killed his parents roam free and cause more suffering to the wizarding world? He felt a flare of anger at the very thought.

Ron and Hermione watched Harry carefully. Sensing danger, Ron finally spoke,

"Harry, Bill's wedding is in two weeks. At Dumbeldore's funeral you agreed we would go. . .I'm holding you to that now."

Harry exhaled slowly, he had said that.

Hermione piped in sheepishly, "And it's not just that. . .well, I got a letter from my parents a few days ago," She smiled weakly, "well my cousin is coming to London for a few weeks and they want me to take care of her while she's there."

Both Harry and Ron stared at that.

"Your cousin?" Ron asked. Clearly Hermione hadn't mentioned this little reunion to him either.

"Yes, she's not familiar with London and I haven't seen her in a while so my parents thought this would be a good chance to catch up. . .and I agree," she turned to Harry at this, "Please Harry? She's my favorite cousin and I never see her because she lives so far away. . .I'd really like you both to meet her."

Harry looked between his two friends and knew he couldn't refuse them. They had given up so much for him and given him so much support these past few years. . .This really was the least he could do. Besides, a part of him knew that Hermione was right about him needing a rest.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his already messy black hair and nodded quietly, "Alright, let's just get out of here."

Both nodded back with smiles of relief and started to turn to go. As Harry walked out he silently decided that this would be a good chance to catch up on the latest news on the other's progress in the search for Voldemort and to see everyone again. And Harry had to admit his curiousity was peeked in the idea of meeting Hermione's cousin.

Maybe this was just the start of a whole new adventure. . .


	2. Return To Grimmauld Place

Within two days Harry and Ron found themselves in front of the floo of the old dingy inn they'd been staying.

Hermione, being the only one to have passed the apparition test, had already left minutes earlier.

"Half an eyebrow." Harry heard Ron mutter as they stared into the small and sooty floo.

Harry surpressed a grin as he remembered the day Ron had stalked into the Gryffindor common room in despair after failing the apparition test simply by leaving half his eye-brow behind him.

"You want to go first?" Ron asked snapping Harry out of his thoughts.

"No that's fine. . .you go."

Ron shrugged and stepped into the dark floo, "12 Grimmauld Place, London." he stated clearly as the emerald flames engulfed him.

Harry followed suit, dragging his small traveling trunk in with him.

Soon he was whirling in a tunnel of flame and brick, quickly growing very dizzy, this was his least favorite way to travel.

In a moment Harry felt his body lurch forward, he quickly reached his hands out to brace himself for the fall.

He needn't have bothered, for as soon as his head was out of the grate harry felt two pairs of arms grabbing him from each side. Harry looked up and his eyes met two identical grinning faces.

"Alright there, Harry?" Fred Weasley asked.

Harry smiled back as he straightened up, "Yeah, thanks," Harry turned to find a roomful of people staring at him, "Er. . .Hello." He said awkwardly, embarrassed by all the eyes.

Mrs. Weasley imediately bustled forward and grabbed Harry in a tight hug, "Hello hello Harry dear! We were all just jumping up and down when Ron owled us saying you were all coming! And just in time for the wedding too!"

"Nice to see you too Mrs. Weasley!" Harry gasped out beneath her tight grip.

She released him and smiled warmly, pinching his cheek. She was soon joined by a large group of random people hugging him or patting him on the back or simply shaking his hand. They were all familiar faces but most just passed him by as blurred nameless shapes. He really didn't feel up to all this right now but felt he should bare it manly.

As soon as he escaped the crowd murmuring what he hoped was something cordial and appropriate, because he didn't have the least idea what he said. Harry didn't know what it was but there was something about this house that brought out a cold incoherence in him. Perhaps it was the memory of the restless pain it brought Sirius.

He joined Ron, who had clearly gone through a tamer version of the "friends-and-family" attack, he gave Harry a sympathetic roll of the eyes and turned to talk to Hermione who had just joined them.

As the evening rolled on, Harry was visited by people individually. Evidently their arrival had been turned into a sort of Order Family Reunion and everyone had turned up.

When the clock struck 10:00 Harry made a polite exit saying he was very tired. Not entirely untrue. . .he was always tired, these days.

Clearly disappointed the crowd let out a chorus of "good nights" and "good seeing you's" before Ginny came to show them their rooms.

Harry looked at her nervously. This was the first time he had seen Ginny since they broke up. She greeted him cordially and struck up a casual conversation with the three of them, telling them the news. Fleur was still driving her berserk and her little sister Gabrielle was going to visit soon so she was dreading that as well. They walked the long corridors lined with horrid portraits and mounted heads of past house-elves.

Ron and Hermione's rooms were the first they passed so by the time they reached Harry's room it was just Harry and Ginny left. they paused at the door awkwardly, feeling the undiscussed topic standing between them like the Hippogriff in the room that no one wants to talk about but are fully aware of. Ginny was the first to speak.

"I'm glad you're here Harry, I missed you. . .We all have." She added quickly.

Harry smiled faintly, "I-I've missed everyone too. . .I'm glad to be back."

Ginny smiled back but there was something wrong with her smile. . .like she was agitated about something but was holding it back. She must have chosen to ignore it because her next words were merely a quick good night before she turned back down the hall.

Harry murmured after her and turned to go into his room rather confused at Ginny's strange behavior but too fatigued to ponder on it much further he began to unpack his pajamas and change. He was curious who had taken his bags up but shrugged thinking back too his disoriented evening and figured the Minister of Magic himself could have offered to carry his bags and he wouldn't have noticed.

When he got beneath the covers he finally took a good look around the room. In the dim lamp light he saw it was a small cosy room simply furnished, out the window he caught a glimpse of muggle London glowing in the distance. Harry sighed and lay back on his soft downy pillow setting his glasses on the small table near his bed before closing his eyes and drifting slowly into a deep sleep filled with dreams of Sirius. . .

Author's Note: I know this plot is taking awhile to get started but I swear that it will start rolling next chapter when i introduce my OC and. . .perhaps a love triangle. : ) Stay tuned and please be kind in your reviews! Thank-ya-kindly!


	3. Our American Cousin

Harry awoke the next morning, in a decidedly better mood, to the sun shining through his window. His room was near the front of the house facing out into an active muggle London. Harry looked at it pensively from a few feet back. He knew the world outside wouldn't be able to see the lone figure in the window but somerthing inside kept him from venturing closer.

Harry dressed carelessly in a dark red T-shirt and jeans and headed downstairs preparing himself for a crowd at breakfast.

To his relief in the kitchen he was greeted by only the Weasley family and Hermione. He smiled at them all and took a place between the twins and Ron, across from Hermione and Ginny. After a casual morning greeting breakfast went by with a companionable silence. . .Which ended when they all heard a distant thump. . .thump. . .thump down the steps.

Harry turned toward the door with everyone else. He, Ron and Hermione gave an involuntary gasp of horror when a head of silver blonde hair appeared and a pair of cold gray eyes surveyed the group.

Harry instinctively shot up from his chair, instantly wary and glared at the figure in the doorway,

"What are _you_ doing here!"

Draco Malfoy smirked, clearly amused, "I live here." He stated matter-of-factly, "Good morning Mrs. Weasley." He said levely turning in her direction.

"Good morning Draco." Mrs. Weasley replied with a calm smile.

Malfoy smiled back stiffly and took a spot at the table, to Harry's shock and panic, right next to Ginny.

Later that day Ron, Hermione and, especially Harry were still reeling from the discovery that morning. Apparently Malfoy had been living at headquarters for the past two months since he had run away from Voldemort's Death-Eaters, claiming to be reformed.

"So d'you reckon we can trust him?" Ron asked thoughtfully.

"No." Harry answered bluntly. He, for one, was still thinking of how close Malfoy and Ginny were at the table. . .but there were other reasons not to trust this young man.

"Didn't think so."

Hermione rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Oh, honestly both of you! I'm sure the Order wouldn't take him in unless they were sure of his loyalty. . ."

"You said the same thing about Snape." Harry murmured darkly. He at once was taken back to the north tower but stopped himself. The memories were too painful.

Hermione bit her lip at that but refused to yield, "Well this is a very different situation and I for one will choose to have faith in this case." She gave them both a dark challenging look, "Now will you please move this conversation on? We're nearly there and I don't want my cousin's first impression of London to be you two's sullen faces!"

Harry rolled his eyes and turned his focus to the young Muggle family sitting across from them.

They were on the London underground headed towards the London Airport to meet Hermione's mysterious visiting cousin. She had refused to give them any details about her, saying repeatedly, "You'll find out when you meet her." It was annoying him to the point of distraction, come to think of it,Hermione hadn't even told them this cousin's name!

Ron must have been thinking the same thing, "So who is this cousin anyway? You haven't told us one blessed thing about her! Does she live in a cult or something? To never have come to London. . ."He gave an amazed shake of the head.

Harry frowned slightly, that was a little unfair. He had never been to london until Hagrid had taken him all those years ago on his eleventh birthday, he decided to let it pass.

Hermione was a bit less forgiving, "No Ronald my cousin does not live in a cult," She said this _very_ sharply, "It's like I said before. She lives very far away and most people from this place have never even seen London!"

Just as she said this the train came to a screaching halt. Within minutes they were going through the revolving doors of the airport terminal.

Ron's mouth was agape as he stared at all the muggle wonders about him.

"Blimey! Dad's right, what they do without magic!"

Hermione ignored him and glanced up at the illuminated schedule up ahead,

"Gate G64 We'd better hurry!"

Harry was quick to notice that Hermione was steering them away from the board before they could see where the plane was arriving from.

"Hermione what are you hiding?"

"Nothing, I just don't want her to arrive with no one waiting for her." But Harry didn't miss her sly smile.

After a frantic sprint passed many gates stopping twice to pull Ron away from a window where a plane was taking off, they finally reached an area marked G64 and stopped panting long enough to see a flood of people spill from the doorway.

Hermione watched the crowd intently before a wide grin spread across her face. Harry followed her gaze to a young girl, about sixteen, with thick, shiny blonde hair and glasses,wearing a casual green jacket and jeans carrying a little, red, hawaiian-print back-pack. The girl was looking around anxiously until her eyes met with Hermione's, her face split into a grin as well.

Harry heard his friend give a very un-Hermione-ish squeal and started to bolt toward the now running figure of her cousin.

The two girls met and gave eachother a warm hug and started jumping up and down. Now both too far away to be heard they started talking excitedly. Ron and Harry looked at eachother, shrugged and started toward the the pair. Harry took this as an opportunity to examine this new addition more thoroughly.

She was tall, about 5'8", and extremely pretty, he decided on further inspection of her face which had a sweet rounded heart shape with dark well-arched eye-brows, and a firm chin. Her nose had a cute button quality and as they drew closer Harry could see her flashing a bright smile of white, straight teeth.

Her frame,rather comical, had a long neck, arms, and legs, connected to a short curvy torso with a small waist, and dainty hands and feet. But these odd proportions coupled with an underlying poise gave her a unique movement of casual, awkward grace.

When they finally reached the new-comer and their friend, the latter immediately started introductions.

"Harry, Ron. . .This is my cousin Miranda Harris. Miranda these are my best friends Ron Weasley and Harry Potter."

Miranda appraised them both through the sturdy tortoise shell frames of her glasses. The eyes behind them (Which Harry noticed were big and brown like Hermione's) twinkled with fun as she stuck out her hand,

"Nice to meet Ya'all!"

Ron's Jaw dropped and Harry had to fight back a laugh. So that was why Hermione refused to tell them anything. . .This girl was American.

Regaining composure both boys shook hands and gave a murmur of welcome.

Miranda still smiling continued saying, "Hermione has told me _so_ much about both of you! Now let me guess which is which." She gazed at them thoughtfully and pointed to Ronwith a sly smile, "This _has_ to be Ron Weasley, Hermione's said alot about you,"

Harry wasn't sure but he thought he saw Miranda half turn to Hermione and wink.

She quickly turned to him and smiled warmly, "So I suppose you're Harry Potter. . .Hermione's told me some interesting stories about you." She had a high-pitched, resonant voice that clearly held a dry and keen wit, "It's nice to finally be able to put a name with a face."

Harry smiled back, He decided he liked Hermiones cousin. . .and he could always get used to the voice, "Same here only in our case it's more like a title to a name, face, voice, and overall personality."

Miranda chuckled, "Sorry about that, I'm afraid that was my fault. I wanted to see you guys' reactions to my. . .well you know, and I figured any detail could give me away."

Ron cocked an eye-brow at her, "How very American of you." He retorted dryly without smiling.

Miranda turned and gave him an odd look before Hermione quickly suggested they go and get her bags from the luggage area.

Soon Ron was too distracted by the constant motion of the baggage carousel to notice the hard stare Miranda and Hermione were giving him.

Harry tried to make up for Ron's comment by helping Miranda grab her two large rolling suitcases when they passed, Ron glanced up,

"Pack enough did you?" He stated dryly.

Miranda laughed uneasely, "Uh. . .yeah, I'm staying for like, three weeks. Most would say I _didn't_ pack enough."

Harry looked down at the two suitcases. It didn't look like _that_ much. What was Ron's problem? He decided to ignore it and focus on Miranda who was thanking him but said she could handle it from there.

He noticed her flashing Ron a look as she took both handles of the heavy suitcases and started to pull awkwardly but with her head held high.

Harry heard Ron mutter something about, "Bloody American independence." Before they started toward the doors to Miranda's first view of London. . .

Author's note: Well I finally got my plot rolling. I'll be sure to start my next update when this chapter is validated. Please Review! Thank-ya-kindly.

Oh and I don't own Harry Potter. Just Miranda.


	4. Culture Shock

. . .Harry watched for Miranda's reaction. Her face broke out into a bright grin.

"Wow!" she breathed, "I'm _actually_ here! It's just hitting me."

She turned to Hermione eagerly, "OK, so while I'm here I want to just soak up the whole London experience. I plan to fill up three memory cards for my camera through this trip. Buckingham Palace, The Tower of London, Hyde Park. . .the works!"

She spoke animatedly waving her hands in wild gestures. . .she was practically vibrating.

"_AND_," She continued with a sly smile, "If it's not much trouble I had hoped I might also get a little. . .Wizarding World Backlot tour?"

Both Harry and Ron looked up at her in shock at that. But then shrugged. Hermione probably_ would_ tell her cousin she was a witch before bringing her out here.

Hermione smiled at her cousin in amusement, "I was thinking we would start all that tomorrow. You must be tired from that long flight?"

Miranda started to shake her head but then against her will let out a bit of a yawn, she smiled softly and rolled her eyes,

"Tired, yeah that rings a bell."

They headed back to the underground and only when they were seated did they speak again,

"So," Miranda piped up, "Where exactly am I staying?"

Harry, who hadn't really thought past picking up this American cousin was interested as well.

Hermione straightened up, business like, and smiled, "With us, at number 12 Grimmauld Place."

Ron jerked up, either at the thought of living in such close proximatey with this little American girl with the high pitched voice or the problem that had just occured to him, Harry wasn't sure.

"Hermione," Ron began tentatively, "How exactly is that going to work? The house is cloaked against muggle's sight and. . ." He trailed off and gestured toward Hermione's obviously muggle cousin.

Hermione grinned in triumph, "I thought of that." She quickly glanced around to make sure they were alone in the car and pulled out her wand,

"Miranda, this is a spell that can be applied directly to the eye. . .or your glasses if you prefer?"

Miranda stared warily at the wand and looked into her cousin's eyes,

"Glasses,"She stated automatically, "Definately glasses."

She pulled them off and handed them to her cousin.

Hermione took them and grinned, "I was rather surprised to see these. . .it does make the spell easier. When did you get glasses?"

Harry realized the glasses must have been a recent addition.

Miranda smiled, "January. . .It turns out I'm near-sighted. Kind of a shock really when I put them on, it was like, _'I can see! It's BEAUTIFUL!'_"

She said this with an exaggerated tone like someone who's been healed of blindness, and waved her hands in the air. Harry couldn't contain his laughter and Ron seemed to be suppressing a smirk.

Hermione, laughing as well, looked fondly at Miranda, who seemed to be enjoying their reactions, "I see you're as much of a drama-queen as ever!"

Miranda grinned, "Proud of it babe!" Pumping her fist in the air.

Hermione supressed a chuckle and turned back to the forgotten glasses and raised her wand,

"_Occulo magica!"_

She touched the lens with the tip of her wand and they glowed a strange purple-gold color before returning to their normal transparency.

Miranda took them back in awe, "Wow. . ._magic_. . .too cool!"

Later that evening Miranda had been introduced to all the Weasleys and several Order members. They all liked her. Mrs. Weasley fell in love with her as soon as she smiled and thanked her for letting her stay. Mr. Weasley as soon as he found out she was a muggle, and Fred and George as soon as they watched her bend over to pick up her jacket from behind.

The only frosty welcome she received was from Kreacher.

The old elf had looked up at her in horror and went into convulsions of disgust as he whispered,

"Worse than the mudblood! Worse than scum! They let a _muggle_ into the most venerable house of Black! _Muggle_. . ._scum_!"

He walked away twitching and muttering. Miranda watched with raised eyebrows as she turned to Hermione,

"Looks like I've made a new friend!" She drawled with casual irritation.

Harry laughed and predicted many _SPEW_ pamphlets shoved at Miranda in the future.

The only human who didn't seem to like Miranda was, to Harry's surprise, Ginny. As soon as Miranda opened her mouth Ginny seemed to lose any miniscule respect for her. Harry didn't realize she and Ron were so alike. But then again Ginny never seemed to like pretty blonde girls. . .just look at her and Fleur.

Her oppinion of her seemed to fall even further when Malfoy came downstairs and paused before sitting down to looked Miranda up and down severals times slowly and give an appreciative nod of approval. Ginny turned a deep red and muttered something about 'going to get . . .work. . .finished.' before making a swift exit.

The evening was spent in friendly conversation and lots of catching up between Hermione and Miranda. At points it was like they were speaking a different language. Sometimes Miranda would cut off mid sentence, give Harry and Ron a sidelong glance, whisper something to Hermione and they would both burst out laughing. MIranda had a very unusual laugh. It may have been the bright resonance of her voice but it seemed to trumpet out three octaves higher and every other squeak was accompanied by a shrill gasp for air. He got used to it after a while but every time she laughed he could see Ron cringe.

Over the next few hours they learned that Miranda was interested in reading, drama, drawing, poetry, and, to both boys' horror. . . singing.

"Jacquie, My vocal teacher, says if I work at it I could get a three octave range," She said this with evident pride, "I just need to excercise the upper part of my voice."

Harry's mind reeled at the thought of Miranda's voice getting any higher.

Soon Mrs. Weasley entered with a tray full of tea and sandwiches. Miranda watched the steaming tea-pot with a look of concern growing in her eyes.

"Here you go Miranda dear." Mrs. Weasley gushed offering Miranda a warm cup.

Miranda looked very uncomfortable for a moment before speaking up, "Erm. . .Thank you Mrs. weasley but I um. . .I don't drink tea."

There was an audible gasp from everyone within ear-shot.

Mrs. Weasley look both amazed and hurt, "Well. . .I'll just get you something else then." She gave her another astonished look before exiting the room.

Miranda looked guilty but turned to all the surprised faces with a challenging glare,

"What? It's an addictive stimulant, OK!"

The rest of the evening flew by without further tensions until Miranda pulled out a strange device. It was a very small pink rectangle with a square screen and circular pad of some sort. A long wire came from it and divided into two ends with little round. . .things. these she stuck in her ears and pressed the white circle. She smiled and leaned back in her chair surveying them all.

Harry quickly looked down embarassed to realise he had been staring. But looked up again in time to see Fred and George slowly come towards the blonde with interest.

"What's that?" Fred asked, a simple question but Harry could tell they just wanted an excuse to possibly flirt with this pretty American girl.

Miranda looked up at them and pulled one of the little things out of her ear,

"It's an iPod, err. . .I guess you wouldn't have them in the wizarding world. It sort of holds all the songs I like and I can listen to them anytime I want. It's a pretty nifty little invention that I highly recommend." She smiled and stuck the little round thing back in her ear.

Well she wasn't losing fred and george that easily.


	5. Jet Laggin'

Harry didn't want to wake anyone. He certainly didn't want them to know what he was doing. Hermione had made it impeccably clear this was to be Harry's recuperating period when he'd catch up on some much needed sleep. Well, Hermione didn't have the weight of the Wizarding world on her shoulders.

Harry decided the kitchen would be the best place. He headed surreptitiously down the narrow halls and poky staircase sprinting past Mrs. Black's portrait in the process.

When he finally reached the kitchen he decided to settle in for the long haul and went into the stock cupboard for a snack. He soon found a small barrel of red apples that looked promising. He grabbed one and plunked his books and various papers onto the table with a resounding thud.

It was only after he had sat down did he realize he was not alone in the room.

"Oh! Err . . . Hi Miranda. I hope I didn't wake you?"

Sure enough there in the doorway stood Hermione's cousin swathed in a soft pale yellow robe with her name monogrammed on the left side of her chest. Her blonde hair in its abundance had been haphazardly pulled back in a pony tail, with soft tendrils falling against her face. She smiled.

"No I was awake. Just tell me where the apples are and no one gets hurt."

Harry chuckled and stood up gallantly to get her an apple as well. When he came back Miranda had moved closer to the table so he merely tossed it easily toward her. She fumbled slightly but caught it. To Harry's surprise Miranda sat down across from him at the table.

"So what are you doing up this late?" she queried after a short pause.

Harry looked over his papers uncomfortably and decided to dodge the question with another one.

"I could ask you the same question. In fact I think I will. What are you doing up this late Miranda?"

Miranda laughed lightly, "Jet lag. I'm a night owl anyway but switching time zones most definitely does not help." Her eyes narrowed a little and she smirked, "You are not going to dodge my question that easily . . . What are you doing up this late?"

Harry jerked back a bit. He hadn't counted on her being that sharp. But then again she was related to Hermione.

"Well I'm. . .I'm sort of. . .I'm trying to read what few clues I have on this mission I'm on. . .It's sort of hard to explain." He shrugged; it would be too hard to make this girl understand his complicated situation.

Miranda raised her eye-brows. "You mean your valiant search for the remnants of the poisoned and murderous soul of the villainous psycho-path that you are destined to ultimately defeat or be defeated by?"

Harry's jaw dropped, "Hermione told you . . .?"

Miranda waved him off, "She tells me everything. I'm like her outlet of expression. If she has to keep a secret telling her cousin who lives like 7,000 miles away is easier than keeping it to herself. Yes she told me about Voldemort and all things related to Voldemort. Maybe not in the exact words I used but hey I'm a writer . . . I embellish."

Harry was even more surprised when he heard her say Voldemort's name. He usually could only count on Dumbledore for that . . . well not anymore. This was refreshing.

Miranda continued, "So have you made any progress in the investigation?"

Harry sighed, "Not really, every time I feel like I've knocked down a wall I hit another road block. I never really had much to work with in the first place."

Miranda looked truly sympathetic, "Hey don't lose heart. From what Hermione tells me you're a really great wizard and a rocking good guy in general . . . I have faith in you."

Harry looked surprised at this. He hadn't quite expected this girl to come fully equipped with a full history of his life. Usually that would bother him but with this girl it was like she had gotten her information from the right source. She knew him because someone who really knew him had guided her through the history as it happened through a closer perspective. Also a refreshing change.

"Thank you. That means a lot."

She smiled and they sat in silence while Miranda took a bite of her apple which until then had lain forgotten.

Suddenly she seemed to be struck by a delightful notion and started chewing faster to speed the swallowing process to free her speech.

"This is why I am going to ask you to join me in Operation: Get-Ron-and-Hermione to-admit-their-undying-love-and-affection-for-one-another-before-I-leave-whether-they-like-it-or-not."

Harry doubled over laughing, "WH-What?" He finally gasped out.

Miranda face contorted to a rather pained expression, "Please don't make me say that again."

Now Harry looked thoughtful, "Are you sure you want to undertake such a feat? I was getting the feeling you and Ron didn't get along very well."

Miranda shrugged, "And that affects Hermione's feelings for him . . . how? He makes her heart flutter. Feelings like that don't come along everyday no matter what the romance novelists have to say." Miranda smiled dreamily, "So are you going to help me or not?" she straightened her glasses in a business-like manner, all solemnity now.

Harry leaned back in his chair and considered Miranda thoughtfully. It would be something to keep him amused. And he would have to learn to accept Hermione and Ron as a couple at some point. Maybe this would help make the adjustment easier.

"Alright, I'll help you. Just tell me what I have to do."

Miranda grinned, "You shall receive your instructions first thing tomorrow; until then let us seal our partnership," She held out her hand, "We're gonna have those two drooling over each other within the week."

Harry grinned and shook the little hand in a surprisingly firm handshake. His good opinion of Hermione's cousin solidified. She was strangely easy to talk to and most importantly she had let him be normal.

Well there you go. It's short but it has served its full purpose. Please Please Please PLEASE review!


	6. Passion and Pranks

The next morning Harry woke up in his own room, not remembering how he got there. He must have dragged himself upstairs later than coherency would permit. He smiled remembering him and Miranda's conversation last night. Harry began to ponder what this over-dramatic little American girl would come up with to get his two reluctant friends to admit their feelings to each other. They had become dangerously close to it last school year.

He got dressed and headed down to the kitchen. He was surprised, and a little disappointed, that Hermione and Miranda weren't down yet. But he shook that off, why should he be disappointed? Instead he turned to face Ginny who was sitting across from him this morning.

Hermione and Miranda didn't arrive until about a quarter of an hour after everyone had finished eating and left so it was only Ron and Harry who remained. It was quite an entrance as well. Hermione came slowly down the stairs grinning from ear to ear. And no wonder! Her hair had been miraculously tamed so it came cascading down in full, individual curls instead of its usual bushy mass.

Harry and Ron's jaws dropped (and Ron's remained dropped long after)

"Hermione," Harry finally started calmly, "How did you get your hair so . . . different?"

Hermione still beaming sat down across from them.

"Miranda helped me with it."

"Morning ya'll!" They all turned and there in the doorway stood Miranda herself decked out in stylish blue jeans and a green and white polka-dotted t-shirt that elegantly draped over her curves. Her hair, in similar curls, was pulled back with a matching ribbon. She glided over to the table and sat beside Hermione.

She started in on the rapidly cooling breakfast dishes that had been set out for them and looked up with a grin,

"So do ya'll like Hermione's new look?"

Harry watched as Ron began nodding eagerly before realizing what he was doing. He immediately forced a casual nod of vague approval. It was closest to "playing it cools" that Ron had ever come.

Miranda grinned, "Thought so."

Harry smirked as Miranda's plan was slowly coming into to light. She noticed his smirk and smiled deviously.

"So what are you two's plans for today?" Harry asked to keep the conversation moving while the girls finished breakfast.

Hermione looked up, "Well first of all Miranda needs to see the sites a bit. But I thought later we might all meet in Diagon Alley."

Miranda squeaked.

"Also," Hermione continued, "I think Miranda ought to meet Bill and Fleur. I realized last night that her stay falls in cadence with the wedding so we should see if it's alright that she comes."

Miranda raised her eye-brows, "Who's getting married?"

"My brother Bill's marrying Fleur Delacour." Ron said, albeit a little stiffly.

"Oh . . . Sounds fun!"

Later that day Harry and Ron, after an uneventful morning of Exploding Snap and Wizard's Chess, (All of which Harry lost) entered the Leaky Cauldron to wait for Hermione and Miranda to join them.

Harry glanced at his watch, ten minutes to one. Hermione said she'd be there at 1:00 so considering her strict punctuality they had probably gotten there just in time.

Sure enough within the next five minutes Harry and Ron turned to see Hermione and very much excited Miranda walking through the door.

Harry waved them over and Miranda eagerly ran ahead.

"I saw the Globe Theater! I am in the company of the Gods of the Drama right now!" She was quivering with excitement.

Hermione caught up and smiled at the two boys, "She's told you about the Globe I assume?" Hermione looked affectionately at her beaming cousin, "Well I admit it was fascinating but really, I don't think it's worth all this excitement!"

Miranda stared at her cousin in disbelief, "Beg pardon? Did I hear you correctly? This is the _William Shakespeare Globe Theater_! You don't have to dedicate your life to the performing arts like me to appreciate the full meaning of that hallowed hall!"

Harry had to fight not to laugh. He had a feeling he was being introduced to the thing that made Miranda tick. This was what she felt truly passionate about.

Hermione was smiling indulgently, albeit patronizingly at the little ball of passion standing before her.

"Yes, Miranda I understand that acting is important to you and yes, you are very good at it. But you have to admit it's only a building . . . Why get so shaken about it?"

"_Only_ a building? Hermione, that's like saying 'why celebrate that holiday? It was only a day.' Or 'why honor that hero? He was only a man.' Don't you see? It's what happens to you in your life that set you apart. What you do with your time! That's what makes the Globe important! It's time was one of artistic innovation and milestones in the dramatic genre! Never let me hear you belittle it again!"

Hermione grinned, "Miranda, you are most definitely a writer!" With that she giggled and patted the blonde orator on the back.

Miranda stared at her and flushed as she realized she had been lured into a display of passion.

"Yikes! Why do you do that to me, Hermione?" She turned quickly and plopped into a chair at a nearby table.

Hermione turned to her friends and grinned again, "She hates showing her deep side, thinks it makes her stand out too much . . . in a bad way. So I like scaring it out of her. She's brilliant isn't she?"

Harry and Ron, who were still a little awed by Miranda's display, could only nod mutely and follow her to the table where said brilliant girl was sitting. She seemed to have calmed down; in fact she looked rather embarrassed.

"Sorry about that, I just . . . I just get carried away sometimes."

Ron coughed, which only caused Miranda to go redder. Harry instantly wanted to console her.

"Hey what you said was brilliant! Carry away as you wish."

Miranda smiled warmly and managed to move the conversation on.

"So what's the plan this afternoon?"

Hermione patted her hand and looked to the boys for help on this matter; surprisingly Ron was the one to offer it.

"Bill and Fleur said they'd meet us at Fred and George's store at 2:00."

Hermione smiled gratefully, "Excellent! Then we'll just look around the shops until then."

Miranda lit up, "Yay! Shopping!"

Miranda was in awe as soon as the archway opened and remained in awe until they reached the first shop, Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"Pardon my ignorance but what the heck is Quidditch?" She queried as they approached the displays.

Ron looked at her in shock and horror, and then turned to glare at Hermione, "You give her every bloody detail about our world and you don't tell her about Quidditch!?!?"

Hermione ignored him and began to give Miranda a brief summary about Quidditch but was so often interrupted by Ron that she just gave up and turned it over to him.

At the end Miranda was staring ahead of her in a daze. Harry followed her gaze to a display of bludgers strapped to the wall in long rows.

"So those things are just let loose to attack people?" It came out as a shaky whisper.

Ron nodded deliberately as if daring her to criticize his sport.

Miranda shook her head, "That's not cool with me. You're talking to the girl who's been hit in the head with a ball in every sport she has ever attempted!"

Ron turned to Harry and muttered, "That explains so much." Harry smiled reluctantly.

A little later they arrived at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Miranda smirked at the title.

"This place looks cool. Does your family own it?" She turned to Ron at this.

Ron, for some reason only his twisted intellect would understand, took offence to this.

"No, my dad is the head of his department at the Ministry of magic!"

Miranda raised eye-brows and held her hands up in front of her, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know; it was an honest mistake, you know . . . with the last name."

Hermione spoke up before Ron could retort, "It belongs to Fred and George Weasley . . . Ron's Brothers."

Miranda nodded gratefully and they stepped into the crowded shop.

The room was abuzz with activity, many were swarming around a large counter where they sold, _'Fool the nurse and befuddle the folks . . . sick day suckers; in Influenza, Strep throat, and for a limited time . . . the Ebola Virus!' _Harry glanced at Miranda who was reading the sign and chuckling.

"They can't be serious!"

"Quite serious Miss Harris . . . took us about a month to develop those!"

They all jumped and turned to find the shop-owners standing directly behind them.


	7. A Veela Voice

SOOOO sorry I haven't updated in SOOOO long. I just wasn't feeling the love. Well I'm back now. But if you want anymore I better be seeing some Reviews!

Miranda turned to grin at the twins, "Very clever, but don't you think the Ebola's a little much?"

Fred cocked an eye-brow, "That's why it's for a _limited time_."

Miranda cocked an eye-brow in return but shrugged, "Whatever."

"Honestly Miss Harris, do you think we would have an _extended_ Ebola epidemic? The very idea of such a slip is shocking!" George said this in mock-severity, clearly enjoying this little face-off of attractive American girl vs. twins.

"Beg pardon, I don't know what I was thinking!" Miranda giggled.

"So where are Bill and Fleur?" Harry asked, a little too loudly.

"Up in the office, our future sister-in-law couldn't stand the crowds much longer," Fred rolled his eyes.

They headed up to the twins "office" (a small square room with a wrap-around counter that looked a bit like a war zone.) where Bill and Fleur were caught in a sickeningly affectionate display.

Miranda turned to the side and coughed a bit before she started staring at the ceiling.

Bill and Fleur quickly parted and everyone exchanged greetings (some a bit warmer than others)

"So you are 'Ermione's American Cousin." Fleur finally asked looking over at Ron before studying Miranda closely, "You do not seem to be 'orrid."

Miranda looked over at Ron impassively before answering Fleur with an uncertain, "Thank you?"

Fleur's eyes widened a little at the sound of Miranda's squeak.

"Oh! You are a singer! Are you not?"

Miranda looked surprised, "Well yes, that is I'm in training for Operatic and Broadway."

Harry and Ron were more shocked than Miranda. How could Fleur hear a singer in Miranda's little buzz- saw voice?

Fleur smiled warmly, "Your voice 'as that same quality my grandmuzzer's 'ad. You 'af a true veela voice!"

Again Miranda stared and let out a reluctant, "Thank you."

Later that evening Ron was staring at the wall in front of him in horror.

"How do you get these people to bow to your will? What kind of creature are you?!"

Miranda looked up from the thick novel she was reading (clearly another family trait.) to stare at Ron in wonder.

"What is your problem? She wants me to sing at the wedding and I said yes! Why is this so hard for you to understand?!?"

Suddenly Ron was suspicious, "Because she has never heard you sing! Come to think of it neither have I. How do we even know you can sing! It hardly seems likely from what I've heard."

Harry was in the corner sofa watching the third world war unfold. Fleur had asked Miranda to sing a song at the wedding reception and apparently Ron was having problem with the idea that Miranda may ruin the wedding with her song that obviously was going to sound like three strangled cats and an angry phoenix.

Harry really did like Miranda. She was smart, funny, and interesting to talk to. But Harry sincerely doubted that she could make anything musically pleasing out of a voice that could shatter glass!

After Mrs. Weasley had come in to referee the fight and reprimand Ron for insulting Miranda (four times) everyone just went to their respective rooms.

As Harry walked down the corridor something caught his attention. A deep smooth melody had erupted from the room Hermione and Miranda shared. It was soon followed by a beautiful sweet trilling voice. Harry paused mid-step to listen. He had never been very appreciative of music. He had never really given it a second thought, but right now the music was just so sad and soothing that it seemed to recreate every emotion that ever passed through his thoughts.

Harry listened until the music reached an instrumental interlude before he turned to the door and knocked reluctantly.

The music ceased as Hermione answered, but Harry could see Miranda in the background with her hand poised over the play button of something that looked vaguely like a boom box with a small compartment for her iPod.

"Hello Harry . . . is there something you needed?" Hermione enquired politely.

Harry shifted uncomfortably, suddenly embarrassed about what had lured him there.

"I was just wondering where that music was coming from."

The two girls shared a look before Miranda answered.

"Hermione was just previewing the song I was thinking of singing for the wedding. I happened to have it on my iPod. So . . . do you like it?"

Harry nodded eagerly, but then stopped; did he really want this song to be sung with Miranda's voice?

"It's very nice; whoever sang that must have been really talented to pull it off."

He hoped he was being subtle enough not to hurt her feelings. It seemed obvious that she didn't have enough talent to sing like the girl (or more likely women) on her iPod.

Hermione smiled, "Yes . . . _very_ talented."

After Harry left, Miranda and Hermione looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Miranda grinned as she looked over her iPod on a play list titled "Voice lesson accompaniments" until she found the song they were listening to. She pressed play as the piano music swelled throughout the room.

_Without any vocals._


	8. Ruined For The World

Over the next week, Harry's days began to fall into a regular pattern. Help Hermione play tour guide by day; study clues and talk to Miranda by night.

Yes, Miranda was apparently a bigger night owl than she had originally let on. She didn't bother him usually. Simply read from the small library of novels she had brought or scribbled away in a spiral bound notebook she wouldn't let Harry touch. Truth be told; Harry enjoyed her presence. And when she did speak it was always quite entertaining.

"Novels have ruined me for the world Harry." She piped up one night looking up from this evening's thick book.

"Really? How's that?" Harry smirked, his eyes not leaving his copy of, _Hogwart's Founding Fables_

"I will forever be looking for a Mr. Darcy, Mr. Rochester, Colonel Brandon, or, most recently, Edward Cullen, to come and sweep me off my feet! No man on Earth is this perfect!" with this she raised her novel up above her head and waved it frantically, "I have come to terms with the fact that I am one of the few, the proud of my age group who still talks about love like they do in these romance novels. But it doesn't help when Stephanie Meyer writes a novel about a practically perfect guy who passionately loves the heroine with every fiber of his being! Who cares if he also happens to be a vampire! You just don't get that these days!"

Harry looked at the book in Miranda's hands. It was Black with two stark white hands reaching out with a blood red apple in it's out-stretched palms. Above this strange image read the single word, _twilight_.

Harry stared at Miranda for a moment, "The bloke's a _vampire_ and you still hold him as the standard of comparison?"

Miranda stared back and then started laughing quietly, "Now you know my desperation!" She groaned through her laughter, "Do guys ever agonize over stuff like this?" She asked with genuine curiosity now.

"Erm . . . well I guess so. Yeah, I guess they do," He thought about that for a minute, "At least I do."

He thought about his current situation with Ginny. Her recent interest that seemed to be growing between her and Draco Malfoy.

"Like I guess you could call it just, jealousy in most guys' cases."

Miranda stared for a moment, "I see. So . . . Did you have a girlfriend or anything at Hogwarts?" She blushed a little, most likely fearing this might be an impertinent question. She stared at the wall in front of her, as though giving Harry privacy for his answer.

"Well, yeah. I was, um . . . actually dating Ginny Weasley."

Miranda's eyes widened in recognition of the name and looking away from the wall stared at him.

"Was?" She finally breathed out. She was looking at him with an expression that could have been either interest or possibly. . . Hope

Harry looked into her large and expressive eyes. He felt something inside him tremble,vaguely familiar and frightening to him at the moment. Harry looked back to his book quickly.

"Yeah . . . was."

And that was the end of the conversation.

There you go! possibly THE shortest chapter in the history of man-kind. But I just needed to update and update quickly, besides that seemed like a good stopping point. Please review or I swear I will slip into a deep depression and eat three tubs of Ben and Jerry's! Or simply stop writing altogether! Take your pick!


	9. Something Unconditional

Harry decided he hated weddings.

He hated them because they meant balls . . . and balls meant dates.

He had listened patiently, while Fleur gushed that morning . . .

"_And ze ceremony will be 'eld at 'Ogwart's, ve 'alf decided because, it ees where I first set eyes on my Bill!" She snuggled up closer (if it were possible) to Bill and giggled a little._

_Bill smiled warmly but then his features clouded, "And it's the only safe place we can think of considering our guest list." He looked pointedly at the Order members around the room finally settling on Harry as well. Harry felt a rush of guilt, but shook it off and listened as the continued to explain things to Mrs. Weasley._

"_We already cleared it with McGonagall and she said we could use the great hall for the Reception."_

_Fleur's eyes were getting misty, "It will be magnificent! The 'all veel be decorated like a grand palace and the dancing . . ."_

_She drifted off there and Harry felt his stomach lurch._

"_And of course ve vill have Miranda bless us with a song?"_

_Miranda looked up from her notebook, "Of course . . . If I ever decide on a song!" she gave an exasperated sigh, "How do you feel about 'I Can Hear the Bells' from Hairspray?" She said this a little mischievously._

_She got blank looks all around except for Hermione who was raising an eye-brow and smirking. _

"_Ok I _need_ to start playing my iHome around here."_

_Fleur smiled warmly, "I'm sure you will choose something lovely _ma Cheri_." The two had developed a special bond since Fleur saw in Miranda the potential of a younger version of herself._

_Ron snorted._

Now Harry had to find a date (and not look like a fool) to the ball along with saving the Wizarding world, help Miranda set up Ron and Hermione, AND try and break up whatever was going on with Ginny and Malfoy. Why was it always him?

His first choice was obviously Ginny because, well he loved her right? He had to keep telling himself that. Lately things had been rather strange between them. It seemed as though they no longer had anything to talk about.

But she was already being escorted by Malfoy.

But what really got him stressed was what Bill told him next . . .

"_Oh, and Harry? Minerva gave me an assignment for you . . ."_

_Harry had leaned forward eagerly, finally this imprisonment of uselessness would set him free! (Wow . . . He had been hanging out with the blonde orator for a little too long.)_

"_Now that you're seventeen and no longer living at Privet Drive, in order to make sure your relatives are safe you have to spend a couple days with them to make sure the charms are still strong."_

_He said this in a cool official voice that was clearly a muted imitation of the new head Mistress._

_Harry felt his insides go into convulsions of disgust at the thought of going back to the Dursley's. _

_Before he could respond Hermione had chimed in, "When do we leave?"_

_Harry looked at her as though she had suddenly grown wings._

_Ron nodded and burst forth, "Yeah, Harry; didn't we say we were with you no matter how bad the mission?"_

_Harry stared in further confusion._

"_Can I come?" chirped the familiar voice from her chair._

_That was it!_

"_I can't ask you to come to the Dursley's! It's bad enough I have to go, I can't let them eat you alive!"_

"_These are the anal ones who hate magic right?" Miranda quickly asked Hermione in an audible whisper. Hermione nodded. "Then I'm good."_

_Harry had to smirk at the thought of Miranda, with her lovable quirks and eccentricities, being 'good' in the home of his proudly 'normal' Aunt and Uncle._

"_Look, I appreciate that you guys want to help but you two have already given up too much for me . . . this would tip the scales way too far, and we already were uneven." He looked over at Miranda, his dear naïve little friend, "And you have no clue what you'd be getting yourself into!"_

_Miranda stared at Harry thoughtfully for a moment, "I can handle it Potter;" She grinned; "Besides I've been curious about these people. Why anyone would dislike you is inconceivable to me!"_

_Harry forced himself not to blush or let her smile cause that weird trembling sensation._

So now Harry was preparing to leave for a place he hated with three people he cared about. Yay.

Miranda and Hermione, rushed down stairs each carrying a small over night bag and a large Tupperware. The two had spent the entire morning in the kitchen after Miranda had a 'revelation' that cookies relieve tense atmospheres.

"We're ready! Let's go venture into the Lion's Den!" Miranda piped enthusiastically.

Harry smirked; little did she know how right she was.

Hermione put an arm around Miranda and apparated out. Harry and Ron followed.

Soon they were all staring at the perfectly manicured façade of Number 4 Privet Drive.

Harry took a deep breath and motioned for everyone to follow.

When he reached the door he raised a trembling hand in a tight fist. He hesitated. Knocking on this door would lead his best friends and his newly discovered friend into the hands of the scum-coated, anti-social, creatures he called relatives (yeah . . . _definitely_ too much time with Miranda)

His hand was still poised over the door when he heard a strange ringing within the house.

_Ding-dung! _

It took him a second to realize it was the door bell and that Miranda's petite hand had reached past him to impatiently press the button.

"It's not going to swallow you whole Harry!" she muttered.

Harry panicked, the footsteps were coming closer and closer until finally . . .

"_What are you doing here boy!"_

Harry wanted to crawl under the sofa and die.

Somehow Harry had grown so incredibly accustomed to not being around his relatives that it seemed that there very presence made his skin crawl.

Hermione and Miranda didn't seem to share this. Or if they did it was masterfully concealed (Harry reminded himself that Miranda was an actress.) Hermione was attempting polite conversation and Miranda was simply sitting and smiling politely while nibbling on one of the cookies she'd brought.

The three Dursleys were sitting cramped together on the couch looking both frightened and fierce.

Hermione smiled weakly and tried another conversation starter, "So . . . I'm sure you must be surprised to see Harry again so unexpectedly."

It was weak but it did get a reaction.

"You could say that." Uncle Vernon snorted.

Out of nowhere, her favorite subject matter, Miranda piped, "I find this family quite interesting. What is the cause of this revulsion? When did this start? What event triggered it? I want you to delve here."

"Miranda," Hermione whispered urgently, "Not . . . a good . . . time!"

Miranda looked resilient, "How else are they going to heal?"

"Pardon me." Petunia said snidely, "But there is nothing to heal from. We are perfectly normal."

Miranda raised an eyebrow and continued, "Uh . . . no. Look I have some relatives I don't prefer, but that doesn't mean I lock them in a cupboard for half their childhood and establish a clear favorite in the household hierarchy!" She was sitting slightly tense in her chair and the last part of the sentence dripped in venom.

Uncle Vernon stood up to shield Petunia and Dudley from Miranda's wrath.

Now it was Miranda's turn to snort, "I'm not going to curse you or anything; one: I can't I am not a witch. Two: I wouldn't if I could because I'm not that intense and I think you'll find most of the Wizarding world isn't like that either; I know these three aren't."

Harry wasn't quite sure how this had escalated this far so quickly but he had a feeling the brilliant passionate Miranda he saw at the Leaky Cauldron was about to get some air.

"What made you this way? What gave you this irrational fear of anything that doesn't fit in this little bubble of logic and normality? What deep hostilities are being lashed out on Harry? It couldn't be something Harry did."

Petunia was fuming, "What made me this way? I'll tell you what made me this way! My perfect sister and her freakish ways! That's what made me this way! She left me! She went off to that school and left me so she could become a freak! And no one else saw it! They all just saw lovely Lily! Talented Lily! Perfect Lily!"

Petunia collapsed into tears on the sofa. Everyone stared; Ron, who had remained silent throughout most of the visit, stared at Miranda and said an approximation of what everyone was thinking.

"Bloody Hell!"

The rest of the evening was a blur of tense silence. Miranda had remained silent after Petunia's outburst. Harry watched her in quiet awe. She seemed thoughtful and angry at the same time.

Finally it was prudent for them all to go to bed. Miraculously the Dursleys had let them stay when it was verified that they still needed to empower the protective charms.

They all walked mutely up to Harry's old room, which they would all be sharing. (Petunia wouldn't hear of any of them in her guest room.)

As soon as the door was shut Harry turned and found himself in a warm embrace. He looked down to see Miranda's golden hair facing him.

Harry awkwardly returned the hug before she pulled away.

Miranda blushed a bit. "I just felt like you needed one of those."

Harry smiled, "I did . . . thank you."

Miranda nodded and smiled back.

An hour after Harry fell asleep he was awoken by a soft light from another area of the floor they were all sleeping on (no one felt comfortable taking the bed.).

He crawled on over and discovered Miranda looking down at a book, holding a flash light.

She heard him approaching and glanced up quickly. Harry was quick to spot the tears flowing silently down her cheeks. She quickly moved to wipe them away and acknowledged him.

"Hey Harry. I was just . . . looking at some pictures." This made her voice sound husky and Harry felt the usual immediate concern.

She shifted and patted the ground beside her. Harry accepted the invitation and looked down at the book in her hands.

Harry saw it was really a scrap book of some sort it was open to a picture of a happy smiling family in front of a glorious fairy tale castle.

"That's all of us at Disney World last Thanksgiving." She sounded wistful.

Harry studied the six happy looking people in the photograph. There was an older couple; Harry assumed were Miranda's parents and four, for lack of a better word, kids. He quickly found Miranda but was rather surprised that it was her. The girl in the photo didn't have glasses, had an un-flatteringly round face and teeth linked with braces. She also hadn't seemed to grow into her nose yet.

"You look so different!" Harry blurted without thinking, "I mean, uh . . . no glasses and . . ."

He trailed off as Miranda started laughing quietly, "I like to think of this as my awkward phase." She said ruefully.

She turned the page and there was a photo of each of the 'kids'.

"I didn't think you had siblings" Harry whispered.

Miranda grinned, "Youngest of four." Her gaze rested on a tall statuesque girl with an athletic build and a stunning face. She pointed, "And that's my 'Lily'"

Harry looked at her sharply and then followed where she pointed. Under the photograph was a caption.

Erica Anne Harris at MGM

"My perfect sister."

Harry felt a clenching in his stomach. He glanced back up to Miranda's face petrified of the bitterness that would mirror his Aunt's.

It wasn't there. Instead there was a look of peaceful affection in her eyes as she looked at the photo.

"She's beautiful, organized, efficient, strong, and loved by all. Our choir director dotes on her high notes. When I entered high school and joined choir I knew that no matter how good I got Erica would always be considered better because she got there first." Harry cast a side long glance at Ron's sleeping form. Maybe he and Miranda had more in common than they all thought.

Miranda was still speaking, "All the boys love her. All the girls think she's cute, fun and perfect. In everything I do she's always there in the back of my head forcing me to make the comparison . . . and I love her. She's my best friend."

Harry stared at the change in vein.

Miranda looked up and smiled, "She can always make me laugh. Even when we're fighting it always ends in a joke or a hug." She laughed at this.

Turning a few more pages she paused at a picture the two sisters hugging and grinning at the camera and another of them making funny faces.

"I'm sorry I let things escalate that far with your Aunt today Harry. But there's just something unconditional about loving your sisters. You don't let jealousy get in the way of that. I guess the reason I got so angry is because I didn't want to see myself in the situation. I didn't want to think about letting whatever envy I hold for Erica to get that . . . out of control."

She set her jaw at this, resolute, "I won't let it get that far."

Harry head was spinning. He didn't know why Miranda felt a need to tell him this, but he was glad she had.

"Miranda?" Harry began tentatively, "I don't think you have any reason to make comparisons or even feel insecure at all." He reached out and took her hand, "You're beautiful when you're just being you."

Miranda looked up, startled. Her eyes were sparkling with un shed tears.

"Thank you Harry."

They sat there like that for a few more minutes. Holding hands while Miranda every now and then turned a page in her book.

"Miranda?''

"Yes Harry?"

"Will you go to Bill and Fleur's reception with me?"


End file.
